She will be loved
by Jacksfluzey
Summary: Complete JackAnaMaria, JackOC,AnaMaria OC. Ana Maria takes Jack to meet her best friend Johanna who is married to an abusive git. And sparks fly between the two.


_**She will be loved**_

Disclaimer: I don't own POTC or She will be loved the song. It's by Maroon 5

AN: One shot. Jack/Ana Marie, Jack/OC, Ana Marie/ OC

**_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself_**

Jack and Ana Marie had something going on ever since he got back on the ship. She was so beautiful and smart, but mostly she was a pirate.

They were docked at Tortuga and Ana Marie wanted to introduce Jack to her best friend Johanna.

"Come on Sparrow" Ana said.

"I'm coming" he said and followed her to a house. "Who lives here luv?"

"Johanna my friend" she said and knocked on the door.

A woman came to the door, and the sight of her took his breath away.

"Johanna!" Ana hugged her friend.

**_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_**

Jack followed in step after Ana and Johanna. Johanna led them into a living room, where a fire was burning in the fireplace. Johanna indicated to them to take a seat.

"Mistress would you like tea for your guests?" A maid asked her.

"Oh yes please" Johanna said to her. "So Ana what have you been up to?"

"Well Jack and I just sailed in for a couple of days. We'll be leaving soon, just wanted to stop by."

"You're Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Jack smirked, "Aye" he said. She was one of the few people who remembered to call him captain.

"Johanna!" A man yelled from the stairs.

"Yes dear" she called to him.

Johanna excused herself and left the room to talk to her husband.

"Johanna is very pretty no?"

"Oh aye" Jack agreed. He saw Ana was jealous. "But not as pretty as you my darling."

He leaned in and kissed her. 'She's prettier.' he thought while they kissed.

"May introduce my husband Henry" Johanna interrupted them.

Henry was much older than Johanna by at least twenty years. Her husband put a hand on her shoulder; she flinched under its weight and strength. Jack stood up to greet her husband.

"My name is Captain Jack Sparrow" he reached out his hand and Henry took it in his.

"Henry Garwood" he said shaking Jack's hand.

They talked for awhile. Johanna and Jack never stopped looking at one another. Henry noticed.

"It's getting late" Henry said.

"Aye, we must go" Ana said.

They said there goodbyes and left. Henry turned to Johanna.

"Upstairs now!" he roared. She obeyed and went into their bedchamber.

"Your nothing but a whore" he accused shaking her by the shoulders.

"No" she cried trying to hit his arms to make him let go of her.

He back handed her making her land on the floor face down. When she didn't get up he went out of the house. Henry went to a bar to get a whore on the other side of town.

Jack saw him leave the house and he went up to the house. The maid let him in.

**_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door_**

He saw her lying on the ground; he bent down beside her and helped her sit up. Her green eyes met his and she looked down at his lips. Jack leaned down and kissed her, she kissed him back with urgency.

She wrapped her hands around his neck. His hands roamed her body, she broke away.

"Make love to me" she said, her eyes pleading with him.

Jack helped her up and led her to the bed. He helped her out of her nightdress. Soon their clothes were thrown all over the floor. She ran her hands over his chest and he kissed her swollen lips. Jack moved in her with great ease.

She moaned his name, "Jack faster" she panted.

Jack moved in her faster and harder, moving her hips so he would take him in deeper. Johanna held Jack's gaze as he made love to her. She moaned loud when she came and he soon came after her.

Jack pulled her closer to him. "I must go luv" he said into her hair.

"I know" she whispered. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye" he whispered to her.

Jack left her house and looked back at her window. She stood there watching him walk down the street. He took his hat off and bowed to her. She smiled and did a little curtsy.

"Where did you go Jack?" Anna asked him when he returned to the ship.

"I went for a walk" he said getting into bed with her. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arm over her waist.

"I love you Jack" she mummured.

"Me too."

**I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more**

After that night with Johanna, Jack spent many more nights with her. And to tell you the truth he was starting to adore her, even maybe love her.

"Jack" she whispered to him after they made love.

"Hmm?"

"My husband will be home soon" she said. He looked into her eyes.

"I know" he said brushing her hair back. "Goodbye Johanna" he whispered.

"Goodbye Jack."

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain_**

Johanna looked outside her window one rainy day and saw Jack at the corner staring at her. She smiled at him and waved to him. He nodded, water dripping from his hat. He continued to stand there.

**_Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_**

"Ana" Johanna exclaimed seeing her friend at her doorstep.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me."

"Oh that would be delightful" she said.

Jack watched as Ana and Johanna walked. They smiled and laughed talking and catching up. Jack watched from far away, Johanna's green eyes caught Jacks and she smiled.

**_And she will be loved  
She will be loved_**

Ana saw that Jack was peacefully sleeping and she snuck out of the room. Johanna saw Ana Marie leave the ship and she went into Jack's cabin. He was sitting up in bed.

"I had to see you, even if it was for a moment."

Jack held her close to him. She kissed his neck.

**_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful_**

Johanna left before Ana Marie got back. She went home to her abusive husband.

"Where have you been" her husband asked in the darkness.

"I went for a walk m'lord."

"The hell you did" he said and came to her grabbing her roughly and kissing her.

"Please Henry" she begged.

"Please Henry" he mimicked her. "Always don't Henry, stop Henry. Your nothing but a whore."

A punched her making her go backwards and fall to the floor. She looked up at him glaring. He bent down to look her in the eye.

"If I ever find out who it is I will kill him. Johanna don't make that mistake thinking I wont" he said and stroked her cheek.

**_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore_**

Jack saw Johanna leave her house, she had been avoiding him lately and to know why. Johanna walked along side of the shops and Jack took his chance, he grabbed her and pulled her into the alley.

"What the hell are you doing m'lord?"

"Why have you been avoiding me luv?" Jack asked her, he had her between him and the wall.

"Henry might be watching us. I don't want him to kill you Jack" she said and stroked her cheek.

He chuckled at her, "Henry kill me?"

"Aye Jack kill you. Your not invincible you know."

"You're forgetting one thing luv."

"What's that?"

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he said in her ear.

She smiled as he started to kiss her neck. He placed his hands on her hips, he kissed her lips.

"I must go. He will think something is up if I don't come back soon" she said and kissed him one last time.

**_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along_**

Jack paced back in forth in his room. Ana Marie was gone somewhere she didn't say where she just left.

'How am I supposed to see her now?' he thought.

"Jack." Jack looked up at Johanna. "I had to see you."

"Oh Johanna" he said walking to her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_**

"I want to be with you...even if its one last time" Johanna said kissing him once again.

**_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car_**

"Johanna tonight I'm going to make love to you" he told her.

She didn't object to it. She kissed him again. She lifted up his shirt, and ran her hands over his chest. Jack got all her clothes off and took off his. She placed kisses all over her body.

_**Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls**_

Johanna laid with Jack a few moments after making love together. He kissed her cheek and she smiled at him. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I love you Captain Jack Sparrow."

"I have ter ammit I have fallen for ye too luv" he said and kissed her again.

Ana Marie walked in the door. Johanna sat upright quickly, covering herself with the sheets. Ana stood there shocked; she stared at Jack then Johanna. Then began to laugh.

"Aren't we a cheating bastard?"

She put up her hand to stop him from talking. "We're actually square now" she said.

"What do you mean by that luv?" Jack asked confused.

"Ye see I was seeing Jason behind your back. And you were seeing Johanna and now were square."

"Aye that would mean that we're square. No hard feelings?"

"None at all. I am actually feeling quite good about this. Johanna needed someone and here you are" Ana smiled. "It worked out quit nicely."

**_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_**  
  
**_Yeah_**

"Jack I'm leaving with you" Johanna said to him after Ana Marie left.

"You can't luv, what about Henry?"

"I don't love Henry. He is a abusive git. Please Jack" she begged. "Take me with you."

"We leave in the morning luv."

"Why not tonight? It would be better for me to sneak out while he is at a bar."

"Alright tonight" he said and kissed her again.

"Love you Jack" she said and kissed him back. She left the ship and went to her home.

"Mistress" a maid addressed her. "Your husband..."

"Henry? What?" Johanna looked worried.

"He's dead madam, I am so sorry."

"No he can't be!"

"He is, he was in a brawl at a local pub and well one of the men shot him."

"You swear it?"

"I do."

"Then I must pray" Johanna said. "Leave me."

Johanna knelt down. "My husband is dead, I must pray."

"Thank you, god" she said.

Johanna packed her things and left in the middle of the night. Jack stood on the deck of the Black Pearl. Johanna flung herself into his arms, he held her close.

"My husband is dead Jack. He died in a fight. I am free" she said.

"He won't harm you anymore luv" Jack soothed.

"No he won't," she agreed. "I will be happy with you."

"Aye that you will my dear sweet Johanna" he said and kissed the top of her head.

**_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
  
Try so hard to say goodbye_**

An: Thanks for reading hopped you liked it...


End file.
